Hurt
by white winged devil 3
Summary: Fayt was kidnapped, but he doesn't remember it. Then he gets a fever and does some things that he regrets, and remembers it all so well. Yaoi in later chapters!


**Okay so I have decided that I really want to write a story for this couple. I don't know where I got the inspiration, but I think I will really like this story. **

**Wow my life is so fun! I need to go and see my friends.**

**Well let's get started.**

Fayt walked through the Inn that the group had to stay in because Sophia had twisted her ankle in the last fight. He sighed and turned a corner. He had to go and get Maria and Mirage and tell them that dinner was in 10 minutes, and then he had to carry Sophia downstairs to the café.

He sighed for the one hundredth time that day and knocked on Mirage and Maria's door. He waited and got no answer, he knocked again a bit louder. Still no answer so he opened the door. The stopped breathing the moment he saw what was on the other side of the door.

Mirage and Maria where kissing, and exploring the others body with their hands. Fayt let go of the door knob and ran to the front door of the hotel. Maria caught a glimpse of Fayt and jumped up from the bed she was sitting on, sending Mirage to the ground.

"Fayt!" She yelled running to the door. When she saw nothing and nobody she walked back into the room, shutting the door behind her. "How are we going to explain this one?" She asked sitting down on the bed once more. Mirage pulled her into a hug and they began their kissing fight once more not worrying about what to do at the moment.

Fayt ran right passed all the others his head hanging down and his bangs hiding his eye's.

"What Fayt it is raining outside." Cliff yelled after him.

"What was that about? Wasn't he supposed to be going and getting Sophia, Mirage, and Maria?" Nel asked confused about his odd behavior.

"Maybe that maggot finally snapped." Albel said walking to finish what Fayt had failed to do.

"Should we go after him?" Nel asked looking back at the front door to where Fayt had run out moments ago.

"Nah we will let him be alone for a little while." Cliff said sitting at a table and waiting for the others to join him.

"Okay, but I don't think that is a good idea. My gut tells me something bad is going to happen." Nel said sitting down with Cliff, Roger, and Peppita.

"Don't worry about him so much he can take care of himself." Cliff said waving to Mirage and Maria as they walked up and sat down.

"What's going on?" Maria asked when she sat down.

"Fayt ran out of the Inn like a mad man." Peppita said smiling and kicking her feet under the table.

"Really…" Maria looked at Mirage worried. Mirage returned the glare and smiled childishly.

"Where is Fayt?!" Sophia shrieked when Albel had her downstairs.

"He went insane. Now let's eat." Albel said sitting down and ordering for himself.

"What no I have to go after him." Sophia said trying to get up, but failing because her ankle gave way. "Albel help me up. I have to go after him. What if he gets hurt? What if he gets kidnapped or worse? Hurry up we have to go get up! Stop eating and get up!" She yelled from her seat. Albel didn't move neither did anyone else.

"Look Sophia I know you are worried I have the gut felling something is going to happen to, but we have no idea where he went. We will just have to wait for him to come back." Nel said smiling to her softly.

"Okay, but I am still worried." Sophia said till a plate of food was placed in front of her. "Well might as well just eat." She said stuffing her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt walked through the city the rain drenching his every pore. His body felt like he was on fire and he didn't know how to clam down. He sighed and kept walking through the rain not wanting to go back to the hotel.

"Oh my dear are you okay?" A blonde woman asked walking up to Fayt and pulling him under her umbrella.

"Freya what are you doing?" A blue haired teen walked up to the blonde who she called Freya.

"Oh Leneth I saw this poor boy walking around in the rain. I think he is lost. We should help him out." Freya said smirking at Leneth.

"Really, well kid are you lost or something?" Leneth asked looking at him.

"Hey where do you get off calling me kid you're as old as I am." Fayt yelled back at them.

"Sorry do you want to come with us to get out of the rain?" Freya asked in a sweet voice.

"No thanks I should head back with my friends." He said turning his back to them. He went to run back to the Inn when a fist hit the base of his neck. Fayt fell to the ground blacking out the moment he hit the ground.

"Luther will enjoy this. Sorry Fayt we can't let you go." Leneth said picking him up and leaning him on her. "Let's get going." She said to Freya running for a random house at the base of town.

"Yes." Freya said fallowing close behind the other girl. The two ran till they finally made it to the house. Leneth took Fayt and locked him in a room.

"I will go and get Luther you stay here okay. Make sure he doesn't get away, and if he does get him back." Leneth said running out the door once more.

"Yes" Freya said nodding and walking to the coach and sitting down. She looked at a container and pulled out a needle. "If he gets away he won't remember anything." She said to herself slipping into his room and giving him the shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luther!" Leneth yelled through a huge mansion. "Get out here I have a present for you." She yelled smiling when the blonde finally did come out of a room upstairs and walked up to the balcony.

"What is it?" Luther asked rubbing his eye's.

"Fayt" She said smiling like a maniac. "Are you interested?"

**Okay I will end it there for now. I think I got pretty good thing going here well I guess we will see when I get any REVIEWS of what you guys think. Even if you have something mean to say about the story message me and tell me what I need to work on. **


End file.
